


Payback

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7095784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley gets his payback</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:This was inspired by an RP, actually. It's kind of an AU, if Wesley had been turned instead of dying, and what he might do to his father if he were. There's no set in stone timeline for when it's set except sometime late Angel.
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley watched as his captive awoke. The old man groaned in pain, then realized with a start that he was a prisoner, secured in wrist chains suspended from the warehouse ceiling. Wesley moved forward,smiling cruelly.

"Wesley...bloody hell!"

"In America they have a saying, father..." 

Wesley's hand shot out,lighting fast, siezing Roger's neck in a choking grip as his face morphed into the demonic form that was now its true visage. He smelled his father's fear,saw his horrified eyes and heard his heart pounding in terror. 

Oh yes,he would enjoy this very much.

"...payback's a bitch."


End file.
